classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nashville Symphony
The Nashville Symphony is an American symphony orchestra, based in Nashville, Tennessee. The orchestra performs 140 concerts annually. History In 1920, prior to the 1946 founding of the Nashville Symphony, a group of amateur and professional musicians established an orchestral ensemble in Nashville, electing Nashville Banner music critic and Vanderbilt University professor George Pullen Jackson to serve as their president and manager. Despite steady growth over the next decade, that organization fell victim to The Depression. In 1945, World War II veteran and Nashville native Walter Sharp returned home from the war intent on establishing a new symphony for Middle Tennessee. With the assistance of a small number of fellow music lovers, he convinced community leaders of this need and the Nashville Symphony was founded. Sharp retained William Strickland, a young conductor from New York, to serve as its first music director and conductor. The orchestra performed its first concert in the fall of 1946 at War Memorial Auditorium in downtown Nashville. Over the ensuing five seasons, Strickland was responsible for setting the high performance standards that the orchestra and its conductors have maintained to this day. Guy Taylor (1951–1959), Willis Page (1959–1967), Thor Johnson (1967–1975) and Michael Charry (1976–1982) were successive music directors. During Charry's tenure, the symphony moved its subscription series from War Memorial Auditorium to Jackson Hall in the Tennessee Performing Arts Center. Beginning in 1983, Music Director and Principal Conductor Kenneth Schermerhorn led the Nashville Symphony for 22 years, until his death in April 2005. The orchestra's profile increased during his tenure through recordings, television broadcasts and an East Coast tour, which culminated in a performance at Carnegie Hall on September 25, 2000. Following Schermerhorn's death, in August 2006, Leonard Slatkin was named the orchestra's artistic advisor, for a contract of three years, through 2009. In September 2006, the Symphony opened Schermerhorn Symphony Center, a $123.5 million project, which includes Laura Turner Concert Hall. Slatkin conducted the orchestra's first concert in the new hall on September 9, 2006, which included works by Shostakovich, Barber and Mahler, and a world premiere Triple Concerto by Bela Fleck, Zakir Hussain and Edgar Meyer. In September 2007, the orchestra announced the appointment of Costa Rican conductor Giancarlo Guerrero as the seventh music director of the Nashville Symphony, effective with the 2009-2010 season. His initial contract is for 5 years. Under his direction, the orchestra received the 2011 ASCAP award for Programming of Contemporary Music.League of American Orchestras: "ASCAP 'Adventurous Programming' Awards Presented at League of American Orchestras Conference in Minneapolis", accessed July 21, 2011 Music Directors *2009–Present: Giancarlo Guerrero *2006-2009: Leonard Slatkin *1983-2005: Kenneth Schermerhorn *1976-1982: Michael Charry *1967-1975: Thor Johnson *1959-1967: Willis Page *1951-1959: Guy Taylor *1946-1951: William Strickland Recordings For the Naxos label, the orchestra has made nearly 20 recordings since the year 2000. Several of these CDs have garnered Grammy Award nominations. In 2008, the orchestra's CD of the music of Joan Tower, Made in America, won 3 Grammy Awards, including Best Orchestral Performance and Best Classical Album. The orchestra also received a 2010 nomination for its recording of Maurice Ravel's L'Enfant et les sortilèges. * Abraham Lincoln Portraits, featuring works by Charles Ives, Aaron Copland, Roy Harris and others (2009) * Beach: "Gaelic" Symphony; Piano Concerto (2003) * Beethoven: Missa Solemnis, Op. 123 (2004) * Beethoven: Symphony No. 7 (1996) * Bernstein: Dybbuk / Fancy Free (complete ballets) (2006) * Bernstein: West Side Story: The Original Score (2002) * Carter: Symphony No. 1; Piano Concerto (2004) * Chadwick: Orchestral Works Thalia / Melpomene / Euterpe (2002) * Corigliano: A Dylan Thomas Trilogy (2008) * Daugherty: Metropolis Symphony; Deus ex Machina (2009) * Gershwin: Porgy and Bess (Original 1935 Production Version) (2006) * Gould: Fall River Legend; Jekyll and Hyde Variations (2005) * Hanson: Orchestral Works, Vol. 1 (2000) * Ives: Symphony No. 2; Robert Browning Overture (2000) * Menotti: Amahl and the Night Visitors (2008) * Mussorgsky: Pictures at an Exhibition (Compiled by Leonard Slatkin) (2008) * Ravel: L'Enfant et les sortilèges; Shéhérazade (2009) * Tower: Made in America / Tambor / Concerto for Orchestra (2007) * Riders in the Sky: Lassoed Live at the Schermerhorn (2009) * Villa-Lobos: Bachianas Brasileiras (Complete) (2005) Education and Community Engagement In April 2007, the Nashville Symphony announced a new program, Music Education City, designed to promote music education in the Nashville and Middle Tennessee community. The program is structured around six "pillars," or core initiatives, each representing an area of educational emphasis: * Advocacy * Children's Concerts * Music Instruction * Family and Adult Education * Professional Development * Education on Tour In 2007, as part of Music Education City, the Nashville Symphony announced the establishment of "One Note, One Neighborhood", an initiative designed to promote, support and supplement music education in Metropolitan Nashville Public Schools. Presented in partnership with the Metro school system and with the W.O. Smith/Nashville Community Music School, the program is currently operational in the Stratford cluster of East Nashville, providing children at eight schools with a wide range of music education resources, including free instruments, private instruction at the W.O. Smith School and transportation to lessons. The Nashville Symphony plans to expand to program to other clusters within the school system. References External links * Nashville Symphony Official website * Naxos Nashville Symphony discography and biography * Giving Matters Nashville Symphony nonprofit profile Category:American orchestras Category:Musical groups established in 1946 Category:Culture of Nashville, Tennessee ja:ナッシュヴィル交響楽団